Dan and The Visibility Jackets
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: (First Phan, please be nice) Inspired by the Dan vs. Phil challenge with high visibility jackets. When Dan is attempting to remove all of his jackets, he accidentally trips over the bag with the rest of the jackets and hurts his head... Phil is of course worried...


**A.N: So this is my first Phan story~! I might do more, whenever I get the inspiration (mainly in their radio show)... I would just like to see how this one goes first of all.**

**So, this one was inspired by their radio show on 21st April! **

**Oh and did I mention this is for my friend KottaKitty, who freaking loves Phan (she's the one who got me into it)!**

**Dan and The Visibility Jackets**

It was after the latest radio show had ended and Dan and Phil were clearing up their mess of high visibility jackets. Well Phil was, Dan was still trying to get all of his off, after he had lost the Dan vs. Phil challenge (putting on as many high visibility jackets as they can- Phil won with 30 jackets and Dan only got 28 on). It had been a hectic radio show and both were just ready to chill out at the apartment where they both lived.

Dan had successfuly gotten off about 2 of the jackets, while the third was proving to be a bit of a challenge, since it was twisted. Feeling himself leaning backwards, he took a few steps back, mainly hopping, not wanting to fall and rather like a turtle, not be able to get up again. However the heel of his foot caught on something, and he wasn't able to correct himself quick enough, and Dan felt himself tip uncontrollably over...

Phil's back was turned when it happened; he was picking up a couple more jackets scattered around the floor. However at the sound of something quite heavy hitting the floor with a Dan-like-sounding "Ooof" accompianied (and the rustle of the bag with the jackets) Phil quickly spun around.

Dan had fallen over the bag containing the jackets, and landed on his back, his head hitting the floor uncomfortably hard, and due to the amount of jackets he was still wearing, couldn't quite get back up properly.

Phil took the couple of strides needed to get to Dan and quickly knelt beside him.

"Hey Phil." Dan smiled "I'm just chillin'... down here on the floor... with all my jackets..."

"Right... " Phil half-smiled, then helped Dan to sit up, pushing the bag of jackets out of the way. They both got to work, removing all of the visibility jackets from Dan, which didn't take long. Then Phil asked the next thing on his mind, which had been weighing down on him since he had helped Dan to sit up:

"You made quite a thud when you fell, " he said attempting to disguise his worry "you sure you're not hurt, or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean I did hit my head a little, but it'll be okay afer a while I guess" Dan replied, brushing it off as he reckoned he'd only get a bruise or something. Phil bought none of it.

"Seriously, you could need an ice pack or something!" Phil exclaimed.

"Phil, let's just pack all this up before the producers complain at us again, okay!" Dan said then got up and started to pack away all of the jackets which still needed picking up (they had gotten yelled at before since they had forgotten to pick up the A1 paper used to make paper aeroplanes- it was still loads of fun though!). Phil watched worriedly for a while but then sighed, and eventually helped to pick up the remaining jackets, keeping an eye on Dan the whole time.

They were done quite quickly, and Dan stretched his back while Phil zipped up the bag. When the bag was firmly zipped up, Dan asked a quick question really trying to sound light-hearted.

"You were really worried weren't you?" he asked Phil.

"Alright I was, a bit..." Phil admitted but didn't get the opportunity to say anything else as Dan suddenly hugged him really tightly, burying his head into the crook of Phil's neck.

"Thanks.." came the muffled reply.

"Okay... " Phil replied "should we get going home now? I mean we could always watch a movie or something..?"

"Sounds good to me!" Dan replied, and he linked arms with Phil and practically dragged him back to the apartment for a movie and Malteasers (of course!), accidentally forgetting the bag of highly visible jackets left on the Radio 1 studio floor.

When they both next returned to the radio studio, they got a good lecturing about leaving things on the floor, where people could trip over them.

**(A.N: My other current fic should have a chapter up soon, I just needed this out! If anyone was expecting that...) **


End file.
